


Why The Flight Attendant Really Hates You Right Now

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Twenty One Pilots [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderpunk Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr AU idea: 'i'm a flight attendant and you're accidentally hitting the call button every 5 minutes so you're lucky you're so cute'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Flight Attendant Really Hates You Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having terrible writer's block so if this sucks I'm sorry

Josh’s had it up to _here_ with the kid in seat 24B, but it decides that it’s better for it to deal with the kid instead of Bob, because Bob has a temper, and that’s not something that Josh would subject anyone to, annoying or not. The call button beeps again, and Josh sighs as it walks over to 24B again.

 

“Look, kid, this is the twelfth time already, would you stay away from the fucking button?” Josh asks, and the scrawny kid looks up at it, eyes wide.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m really not trying to, I promise, it just sorta happens, and I fidget a lot, and I know I shouldn’t, really, I’m sorry, I’ll, uh, figure something out, it’s not intentional, though, please don’t throw me out of the plane, my mom’s waiting for me at home,” the kid rambles, and Josh sighs.

 

“You’re lucky it’s me and not Bob over here, honestly, but just get it together, okay? If Bob comes over here while I’m in the bathroom or something, ne’s not going to be happy,” Josh says.

 

“ _Knees_?” The kid asks, and Josh laughs.

 

“No, _ne’s,_ as in _ne._ Bob is genderpunk, so ne uses different pronouns, ne/nim, specifically. I’m also genderfluid, so if you could please refrain from calling me he, that’d be great,” Josh says, and it looks like the world is disappearing from under the kid’s feet (which it is, but that’s besides the point.)

 

“So, uh. Ne. And, your pronouns are…?”

 

“It/its. Throws a lot of people off, I know, but I like them. Josh, by the way, since it seems I’ll be here pretty often throughout this flight. You’re lucky no one’s sitting by you right now.”

 

“Tyler, uh, he/him. Just a boy,” the kid, Tyler, says.

 

“Well, Tyler, try to stop pressing the call button, and if you do press it and Bob comes over, just tell nim ne’s really helpful and apologize, okay?” Josh asks, and Tyler nods.

 

“Not a problem, thank you, Josh.”  


“Sure, I’ll be back in a minute with drinks, so see you soon, Tyler.” Josh is immediately regretting its life as it walks back to the rear of the plane, sitting down with a sigh. _I’m fucked,_ it thinks, _because Tyler is so cute and I’ll never see him again after this flight. Shit._

 

Josh is a little ashamed when it jumps up excitedly as the call button rings, and it sighs as it walks towards Tyler again. _Yep, definitely fucked._


End file.
